The abdominal crunch exercise and the many variations thereof, have long been regarded as among the most effective exercises for strengthening and toning the abdominal musculature. However, performing these exercises requires the exerciser to repeatedly contract, stress and strain the flexor muscles of the anterolateral and anterior head and neck, chiefly, the sternocleidomastoid, scaleni, the anterior scaleni, suprahyoids, infrahyoids and, when the aforementioned are in a weakened or exhausted state, the platysma. This stress and strain results in the exerciser not being able to perform enough abdominal crunch-type exercise repetitions to gain the full benefits of such exercise, without discomfort.
There exist devices that have attempted to address the issue of neck strain while performing abdominal crunch exercises. However, the angle and position of the exercises possible on those apparatus not only limit the body's ability to move throughout a full range of motion but force the body into unnatural and limiting positions while performing abdominal exercises. Those apparatus are large, inconvenient, impractical, bulky and expensive, and some, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,107 to Gardner, incorporate very cumbersome and impractical harness devices with a strapping system that requires the exerciser to affix the apparatus to his waist, chest, shoulders and head while the fit of the straps can only be adjusted by cumbersome sliding buckles or other mechanical means.
Other inconvenient, impractical, expensive and bulky devices provide a pad for the head and neck to rest on while the arms and/or hands rest on a frame that rocks through the approximate range of motion of an exerciser performing crunch exercises. This, unfortunately, limits the range of exercise positions and restricts the exercisers movement within the rocking range of the device. The frame does not provide comfortable or proper use by exercisers of certain sizes, shapes and physiques. The pad under the head and neck is of a foam type material that does not provide optimal comfort and positioning to many exercisers because the shape and contour foam does not adjust or allow for the wide variations in anatomical size, shape and contour of the individual exerciser's head and neck area. This pad, even when in its lowest resting position, is often elevated to such a height off the floor as to force the head and neck forward (upward) unnaturally and out of proper biomechanical alignment with the spine, thereby exposing the exerciser to potential harm.
Yet other known devices provide a pad or strap under the neck only, without support to the head, and are attached to a rope or strap which is pulled up by the hands to provide aid to the neck muscles. These devices focus the force of the pulled pad or strap directly on the neck and can force the neck forward with too great a force, and at improper angles, causing undesired stress, strain and potential injury to the neck.
Other devices provide means to apply a pressing force to the abdomen, thus causing the abdominal musculature to contract in opposition to such force. This exercise primarily provides an isometric contraction of the muscles and does not strengthen the musculature throughout its full range of motion, as is desirable in a complete strengthening program.
Although the foregoing exercise devices have been available, whether or not they utilize a pad under the neck or neck and head, they have proven unsuccessful in overcoming the problem of reducing undesired stress and strain of the neck and have often adversely compromised the biomechanics of the individual exerciser. Generally, they do not allow for safe and effective progression to more advanced abdominal crunch type exercises if desired. Additionally, in some cases, these devices impose additional undesired stress and strain to the neck. The aforementioned problems, and resultant exerciser's discomfort and inconvenience, in some cases. results in the exerciser failing to stick to or maintain a regular abdominal exercise program.
It is therefore an object of the invention to allow the exerciser to perform a variety of abdominal crunch-type exercises without requiring any deviation from, or adversely affecting, the optimal biomechanical position of the individual exerciser while performing such exercises.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an abdominal exercise device that incorporates a head, neck and upper back support.
Additionally, it is an object of the invention to provide an abdominal exercise device which has a head, neck and upper back support pad is soft and contoured to assure the comfort of the exerciser.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an abdominal exercise device that facilitates the progression to more difficult and advanced abdominal crunch type exercises, if and when desired, by the addition of weights.
Another object of the invention is to provide an abdominal exercise device that facilitates the biomechanically correct and comfortable performance of the intermediate to advanced abdominal exercises commonly known as supine lateral bent leg twists and supine lateral straight leg twists.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an exercise device that facilitates the biomechanicaby correct and comfortable performance of the exercises commonly known as adductor leg lifts and abductor leg lifts.
It is also the object of the invention to provide an abdominal exercise device that is lightweight and small and therefore easy to tote and store, and is easy and cost effective to manufacture, yet reliable and efficient in use.
It is a feature of a preferred embodiment of the invention that a support pad is positioned behind the head, continues downward behind the neck and then to the upper section of the back. Strap handles are attached to the pad and emanate, generally, outward from both lateral sides of the pad. These strap handles are held by the hands and pulled by the arms. This pulling action assists the muscles of the neck while performing abdominal crunch type exercises while at the same time assists in maintaining the correct position of the pad. The arms can be extended at various alignments and angles in relation to the body, or with the elbows resting on the floor at the sides of the exerciser. Used in this manner the invention facilitates the efficient, unencumbered and unrestricted performance of biomechanically correct abdominal crunch type exercises. These straps provide, by means of multiple hand loop holds disposed down their lengths, a quick and unencumbered means of changing the position and angle of the hands and arms, thereby facilitating adjustments for any desired position or variation in the individual exerciser's size, shape or physique while at the same time facilitating numerous abdominal exercise variations. By providing support disposed in such a manner, under the head, neck and upper back, the pulling force used to aid the lift of the head is distributed over the head neck and upper back. With such distribution of the pulling force, there is little risk of stress and strain to the neck while performing abdominal crunch type exercises, providing safe and efficient assistance to the muscles of the neck and therefore facilitating the safe, comfortable and proper execution of numerous abdominal exercise variations.
It is another feature that the support pad is made of a soft and contoured foam-like material or, as in the preferred embodiment, comprised of at least two substantially identical flexible sheets of gas impermeable material being sealed together to form a single or plurality of inflatable chambers. There can be provided at least one outlet means for selectively inflating, deflating and sealing the chamber(s). This selective inflation adjustment allows the exerciser to tailor the pad to their own shape, contour, size and comfort requirements. In an embodiment whereon a plurality of chambers is incorporated a strip that is formed between at least two of the chambers defines a hinge therebetween. The chambers and the hinge conform closely to the contours of the head, neck and upper back area. There can be provided at least one outlet means for selectively inflating, deflating and sealing the chambers provided that such chambers are connected by means of an unsealed section of the strip therebetween or without such unsealed section of the strip, each chamber can be provided with its own outlet means. The pad is therefore more adjustable and form fitting. In any case this inflatable pad provides optimal comfort and positioning of the head and neck without creating additional undesirable strain regardless of variations in anatomical size, shape and contour of the individual exerciser. The pad is of such a thin size and shape so as to safely provide maximum comfort without forcing the head and neck forward (upward) and out of proper alignment with the spine, especially while in the resting position on the floor. The size, shape and contour of the pad, along with the adjustable degree of inflation possible, provides optimal positioning and alignment of the head and neck. These novel features also provide optimal fit and comfort level of the head and neck without imposing restrictions to the movements or positions of the arms, shoulders or upper back.
Another feature of the preferred embodiment of the invention is that an abdominal exercise device provides handles, generally disposed to the rear of and securely attached to the head, neck and upper back support pad. When abdominal crunch-type exercises are performed such exercises can be made increasingly more difficult by extending the hands and arms over or behind the head. The further above or behind the head the hands and arms are placed, the more difficult the exercise. Provided, therefore, are one or more rearwardly disposed handles, which can be held by the user while performing abdominal crunch-type exercises. This not only allows the exerciser to maintain the correct position of the head, neck and upper back pad while maintaining proper exercise form, but provides for progression to more difficult and advanced abdominal crunch-type exercises thereby facilitated, if and when desired.
It in another feature of the invention that additional weights can be added in the form of conventional wrist weights worn about the wrists, or held by the hands, with the hands and arms positioned on, or at an angle and aligned in relationship to, the body so as to create the desired additional load. Conventional ankle weights, worn about the ankles, create additional load when performing abdominal crunch-type exercises that involve the lifting of the knees or legs, as is the case when the exercises commonly known as a `combination crunch` and a `reverse crunch` are performed. Another way to add weight is by placing ankle weights, wrist weights or conventional weight plates on the chest or by holding them in the hands, to create any such additional load desired by the exerciser while performing abdominal crunch-type exercises.
It is another feature of the invention that supine lateral leg twists are readily performed. The body lies on its side with head and neck resting comfortably on the pad, the bands are placed into hand hold loops at the terminal ends of the respective sides of the strap handles. The arms are then extended straight out to the sides of the body the legs are then lifted and the exercises are performed. The arms exert force on the straps in such a way as to create a mechanical action so as to assist the body in maintaining the balance and position necessary for proper performance of these exercises.
It is another feature of the invention that adductor and abductor leg lifts are readily performed. The body lies on its side with head and neck resting comfortably on the pad, the hands hold onto the strap handles in such a way as to assist the body in maintaining the balance and position necessary to perform these exercises properly.